Fairies at the Beach
Fairies at the Beach is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Lucy goes to the beach for her photo shoot for Sorcerer Magazine. While waiting for the camera crew, she discovers that Natsu and Gray as well as Erza came to the beach too. Summary With Sorcerer Magazine posting a job to find someone from Fairy Tail to be the cover of their latest magazine issue Sorcerer Magazine, Lucy quickly accepts the job and came to the beach for the photo shoot. Arriving at the beach with Happy, she complains that the photographer and other staff members are taking too long. Happy then replies that she came too early, as the photo shoot is supposed to be in three hours. Natsu and Gray suddenly show up and are surprised that Lucy even prepared her own swimsuit, which Lucy thinks that they came to see her in it. However, Natsu and Gray ignore her after they found a weird looking bug. Happy then states that the bug is more interesting than Lucy making her embarrassed. Lucy gets their attention and warns Natsu and Gray that she will never forgive them if they interfere with the photo shoot. But when Natsu and Gray say that they aren't interested in that, Lucy became even more furious and asks why they were even there. Natsu says that they came to the beach to catch a boar and an angered Lucy yells at them to go to a mountain and find one there. Just then Erza shows up with her hoard of luggage behind her, and sighs as she says that the Master really wants to eat Boar Stew, with Lucy replies again to find one at a mountain. As Lucy stares at Erza, she says that wearing an armor at the beach doesn't look charming. Erza smiles confidently and tells Lucy that she must not underestimate her because she can also ex-quip into swimsuits. Erza then ex-quips to an iron swimsuit making Lucy shocked. Erza states that she has a steel swimsuit too but Lucy asks her if she has one made of fabric. Gray asks Lucy if she had any experience in photo shoot, which she replies with no. With that, they asks Lucy to practice posing and making expressions. Erza and Gray comment on her pose but Natsu's comment makes Lucy kick him in the face. Slowly, Lucy becomes better at posing and Natsu and Gray becomes excited. With one final pose, Lucy finds out that Natsu and Gray are getting excited because they found a boar on the beach. The boys and Erza chase after it. Happy then announces that Lucy will make any pose that they want for 100 but Lucy states that she will not. Embarrassed by them for making fun of her, Lucy summons Aquarius and commands her to punish them for her. Aquarius, who saw the whole thing in the Celestial dimension, teases Lucy for being a girl on a roll. Lucy yells at her to shut up and punish them immediately. However, Aquarius leaves and Taurus takes her place. Natsu, who is angry because the boar escaped, hears Gray saying that it's all Natsu's fault for being slow and tells Gray to shut up and go put some clothes on, which Gray retaliates that they are at the beach. Erza then tells them to stop fighting but Natsu refuses and rips out a tree while shouting at the boar to come out. The crowd begins to run and Gray commands Natsu not to swing the tree around while preparing his Ice. Erza, who requips two weapons, tells them to either stop or she will punish both of them. Taurus, who is admiring Lucy, removes Lucy's top and Lucy runs away. The editor and the photographer of the Sorcerer Magazine show up and are wondering about what kind of girl Lucy is. But when they saw the big mess at the beach, they believed that they came to the wrong beach and state that there is probably a photo shoot for some dirty magazine. The magazine staff then left without Lucy knowing that they ever arrived. Nightfall comes with a near-dead Taurus floating in the water, an exhausted Happy and Lucy who says that the staff is late. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Happy #Natsu Dragneel #Gray Fullbuster #Erza Scarlet #Aquarius #Taurus Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus * ** * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key Trivia *Elie, Musica, Julia,Ruby, Griff and Belnika from Rave Master make a cameo appearance in this omake. Navigation Category:Omake Chapters